


The Bubbles

by morphsuits



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphsuits/pseuds/morphsuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan, having been dead in the bubbles for quite a while, has lost Feferi to Sollux. Same with Nepeta. Loneliness eventually settles in until he comes across Aradia Megido, whom he'd never given a chance before on account of her blood caste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bubbles

An indiscernible dream bubble. A calm and cool night by anybody's standards. Needless to say, Eridan Ampora wouldn't have been staying in one spot for very long were he not so exhausted from his previous treks. Following his untimely demise back on Alternia, not many people had accepted him in the bubbles, especially not Feferi. Despite his efforts to make up to her what he did, it was useless. She'd moved on from him already.

Not like it mattered anyway. Eridan had never been an extrovert, preferring to keep to himself over conversing with those of inferior caste (which was, unfortunately, most of his friends). A few exceptions had been made before, and those exceptions had gone awry in every sense of the word. 

His legs ached worse than they had ever hurt before. As such, he decided to take a seat on the grass for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief as he made contact with the mushy earth. It felt good to sit. He hadn't done it in so long, he'd began to forget what it felt like.

"Wonder what they're doin' back on Alternia," said Eridan, his voice gravelly and clipped. "Especially after what I fucked up."

It was a gentle rebuke. Upon a bit of self-reflection, he'd come to accept that he had messed up somewhat awfully. He knew that, and so did everyone else. Why did it seem like he was the only one who could forgive himself?

Eridan leaned back on the palms of his hands, casting his gaze to the starry skies above. This bubble was deserted, atleast that's what he assumed. Not a single other soul had been spotted thus far, and Eridan, albeit longing for someone to talk to, supposed it was for the better.

WIP


End file.
